telltalebatmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman: Sins of the Father Vol 1 1
: : : : : : : : : Following the events of Batman: The Telltale Series, Bruce is still reeling from the revelation that his father was not the good man Bruce thought him to be. While Batman is winning the trust of Gotham’s police force, Bruce’s attempts to make amends for his father’s crimes are derailed when a mysterious assassin strikes. Plot We open in an impound lot and on a firefight between the Zucco and Bertinelli families with GCPD in the middle of it. The two families are vying for control of Gotham after the death of Carmine Falcone. With the police pinned down, Gordon reassures his people that reinforcements are on their way, in the form of Batman. The Batmobile speeds onto the scene and is immediately flipped by a direct hit from a member of the Zucco family’s rocket launcher. Before they have a chance to gloat, Batman appears from behind them and takes them out with a mix of fisticuffs and well-timed batarangs. The Bertinellis meanwhile gain ground and unload a clip from an assault rifle directly into Batman’s back. He is down, with blood pooling around him. Now it’s the Bertinelli’s turn to gloat on taking down Batman, too bad they didn’t notice the Dark Knight drop a few Bat-bombs that cause a stack of cars to topple onto the remaining gangsters. Batman makes a point to let Alfred know that the blood squibs he used to fake his injuries need a thicker consistency. He’s always thinking about the future. Batman leaves the scene with a member of the Bertinelli family, promising Gordon he’ll return him later. Flash forward to the GCPD Headquarters where Batman makes good on his word of returning the bad guy after learning that someone is hiring Falcone thugs and not taking “no” for an answer. Gordon mentions that the “agreement” he has with Batman is working out for both parties and that opinion is reinforced when a member of the GCPD thanks Batman for all his help. Gordon lets Batman know that winning the respect of that officer goes a long way in earning the respect of the entire force. Back at the Batcave, Batman tells Alfred the Batmobile needs repairing and to get Lucius Fox’s help on improving the design to better take direct fire. Alfred reminds Bruce that Lucius is mainly focused on the dwindling profits of Wayne Enterprises, which means less money for Bruce’s night time activities. Alfred advises Bruce to put on his tux and work to regain the trust of the Wayne Enterprises investors who will all be attending an event at Wayne Manor. At the event, Bruce talks with Regina, a member of the company’s board, about how uneasy he is having the event, especially since the last time he had such a party, it snowballed into Harvey Dent’s descent into becoming Two-Face. More importantly, it also was the time when Thomas Wayne was revealed to be a crime boss. Regina leaves Bruce to talk with an attractive blonde party guest, a woman who immediately serves Wayne with papers. He’s being sued by the families of those Thomas Wayne “drugged, drove insane, and committed to Arkham Asylum.” We jump to the next day at Wayne Enterprises where a video of Thomas Wayne injecting an unknown drug into a woman while she pleads that she knows him, that their sons are friends. After the video finishes, Regina suggests that the board moves to file for bankruptcy protection and re-form as an entirely new company. Bruce disagrees and instead suggests that he work out a settlement with the families of payments to be made over time. This will prevent Wayne Enterprises from going broke, but he argues that this means that the families won’t be able to obtain the money he feels they deserve for the suffering caused by his father. Bruce mentions that while his father was not the man he thought, his mother and her philanthropic work should be where the company looks for inspiration to handling the current issue. Back at Wayne Manor, Bruce and Alfred talk about the crimes of his father, and Alfred reminds Bruce that he can be his mother’s son, and do real good. When Bruce questions if his mother knew what Thomas was involved in, Alfred reassures Bruce that what she knew and what she chose to ignore, was due in part to the love she had for him. Alfred also believes that Thomas loved her as well, in his own way. Bruce vows to find out all that happened at Arkham and hopes that with Falcone out of the picture, the staff will be more open to filling in the gaps of the accounts of Thomas’ crimes. Bruce then meets with the staff at Arkham who were around when Thomas was in charge. He tries to explain that no blame is going to be laid on their shoulders, that he just wants to know what happened. While some of the group are willing to give their account, one man claims that Bruce is laying a trap for them to take all the blame while Bruce and the company get off without taking any blame. The man who spoke out is then shot through the chest by a sniper. The sniper opens fire, but Bruce is able to get everyone down on the ground and behind cover. He leaves them in the office and changes to the Batsuit to try and find the assailant. He sees a man on a nearby building and tries to throw several batarangs at him, each one shot down. The assailant even shoots the grapple from Batman’s grapple gun with pinpoint accuracy. The gunman escapes Batman, but not before we get a look at him. Batman has just been visited by Deadshot. Appearing in "Part One" Featured Characters: :* Batman (Flashback and main story) Supporting Characters: * Alfred Pennyworth :* Cecile Horton :* Gotham City Police Department :** Commissioner Jim Gordon :** Officer Aparo :** Officer Newton :* Wayne Enterprises :** Regina Zellerbach Antagonists: :* Deadshot :* Gotham Organized Crime :** Bertinelli Crime Family :** Thomas Wayne (Dies in flashback) :** Zucco Crime Family Other Characters: :* Ben Hagiwara (First appearance) :* Edward Paskewicz (Only appearance; dies) :* Martha Wayne (Flashback only) :* Esther Cobblepot (On a TV or computer screen) :* Sweeney (First appearance) (On a TV or computer screen) :* Carmine Falcone (Mentioned only) :* Harvey Dent (Mentioned only) :* Lucius Fox (Mentioned only) :* Mayor Hamilton Hill (Mentioned only) :* Omerta (Mentioned only) :* Oswald Cobblepot (Mentioned only) Locations: :* Gotham City (Flashback and main story) :** GCPD Headquarters :** Park Row (Flashback only) :** Wayne Manor :*** Batcave :** Wayne Tower :** Arkham Asylum (On a TV or computer screen) Items: * Batarang :* Bat Grapple Vehicles: :* Batmobile Notes :* This book was first published on February 21, 2018. :* No special notes. Trivia :* Although set after the events of Batman: The Telltale Series this comic series avoids canonizing any of the choices the player can make in that game. For instance Bruce's ear and Alfred's eye are both completely intact despite this outcome being impossible in the game. : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : Category:Comic Books